Kataang one shots
by KataangNaruSaku
Summary: Well, just kataang one shots that's might and should have happened in the series and after.


It was a calm night in the Western Air Temple. It had been a few days since the failure of the invasion plan and Aang was feeling really horrible. He had already failed to end the war once in Ba Sing Se. Now, he had failed to stop the war again. It was his job and destiny to stop the war, and he was not doing a very good job at it. But that was not really the only thing on his mind. He had kissed Katara during the invasion. He had absolutely no idea where he got the courage to do it, but he did. He had thought that if he lost to the Firelord, he would die, and if he won, the war would have ended and he could be with Katara. He had not counted the possibility that he would lose to the Firelord, and live to tell the tale. As he sat on the edge of the fountain he felt footsteps approaching. When he turned his head around, he was face-to-face with the person he had been thinking about.

Katara.

Her slender figure stood there under the moonlight, further enhancing her beauty. Aang was completely mesmerised by it, before Katara broke him out of his trance. "Earth to Aang, and now tell me what you were doing here in the middle of the night", asked Katara curiously. Katara had been avoiding Aang since the day he kissed her, and she knew that Aang had realised that. Sure, they talked and all, but there were no more hugs, no more sitting down and just talking and laughing. They had been growing apart, and both of them had felt this emptiness in themselves, as if a part of them was missing. But Katara thought that having a relationship in the middle of a war would distract Aang in his firebending training. She loved him, that was true. But she was afraid of having another crush. First there was Jet. She thought he was tall, dark and handsome, and he fought for freedom from the fire nation. They got on really well, and Katara shut out whatever Sokka said about Jet having a dark side to his character. And when she found out that Jet would kill as many innocent people it would take just to get revenge, she realised Sokka was right. And that was her first heartbreak.

Then, in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se she had met Zuko, on whom she had put the blame of her mother's death. But then he said something that changed her perception; he had lost his mother as well. She began to feel attracted towards him, as if the shared a lot in common. That was her second crush. She knew having a relationship was impossible, but the idea of "forbidden love" excited her. But when it came down to Zuko making his choice, he chose to side with Azula. And that was her second heartbreak.

So when Aang kissed her on the subs, she decided to distance herself from him so as not to suffer another heartbreak. But how hard this would be did not occur to her at that time. Aang was her best friend after all, and not talking to him hurt. A lot. So she had decided to talk about this and that was why she approached Aang who had his knees to his chest, and was on the verge of tears

"Is everything all right?", she asked sensing they were both thinking about the same thing.

"No, its not", he replied bluntly.

"What's wrong? C'mon talk to me. I know we haven't talked a lot over the past few days, and I'm sorry. Come here, you need a hug.", she said trying to comfort him to the best of her abilities. Aang immediately leapt into her arms, and began to sob uncontrollably.

"K..atara, I am sorry for k..issing you. Its just...its just that I wanted you to know that...I..I love you. Its ok if you don't feel the same way. Why would a beautiful girl like you want a short kid like me. Wh..at was I thinking", Aang continued to rattle on while tears never stopped coming from his eyes.

Katara silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Its ok Aang, I..I love you too. Its just that I am scared that being in a relationship would distract you from your training."

"Hearing those 3 words from your mouth is great Katara. But do you think that playing she loves me she loves me not in my head is any less distracting than being in a relationship. if we were together, I would at least know that I could get a kiss from you after training instead of crying myself to sleep every night.", he replied to her after his crying had ceased.

"Well that's not the only reason Aang", she said and started pouring out the story of her 2 heartbreaks.

"Do you know how foolish you are sounding right now?, asked Aang

"What!", Katara was shocked

"if you ever think that I an going to hurt innocent people for the sake of revenge, you are forgetting who I am. I am a simplistic monk and would rather die first before hurting even a spider fly. And I can't even think about hurting you, the person who's been there for me all this while, comforting me and saving my life twice. And although Zuko and I have some things in common, he's quiet, reserved and hot-tempered. while I...", Aang trailed off.

"While you are lout out going and has a very soft temper.", Katara admitted and started to think that this might actually work.

"So... can we be together?", Aang asked, his hopes running high.

"Does this answer your question?", Katara said as she pulled Aang in for a kiss. Aang was shocked at first, but then deepened the kiss. Both of them felt complete, as if they were meant to be together. It was then that they realised that nothing could ever do them apart, as Aang was Katara and vice-versa.


End file.
